Promises
by Fop626
Summary: My frist fanfiction. Two band members have been secret lovers for a long time. 2DxNoodle. [ONESHOT]


**Disclamier:** I don't own the Gorillaz. If I did then 2D and Noodle would be married by now.

Stuart Tusspot layed on his aqua pink colored bed, and lazily stared at the bright blue ceiling above. It was halloween yet again which also ment another brithday for the girl that he secretly loved. Everyday ever since she bloomed into the age of thirteen he knew that he finally had something to live for. He would do anything for her, he will stop smoking, stop drinking, stop playing interments, stop singing, stop taking his pills,...hell, he'll even stop being in the band, all this just for one girl. He will do _anything_ just to see her smile that gave him a warm feeling inside. Out of all his girlfriends nothing could ever compare to the feeling he held in his heart, and today was the day to prove it to her. He got out of bed and glanced at the clock that read 8 AM. Alittle early for him but he didn't care, all he wanted was to reach in the dresser and pull out his prize.

Noodle tiredly lifted her hands onto her laptop to check the calender. Of course she knew what today was. She couldn't forget her own brithday. Today was the day where she would be seventeen. However, she felt like there was something missing. She had almost forgotten that today was also another interveiw/concert day for the band to perform live. Yet, she was concerned if 2D should even come to the interveiw in his state. 2D has been under the weather lately and hasn't been feeling that good for several days now. Noodle was very worried at the guy she cherished so much, and didn't know if he felt the same way about her. Ever since she was shipped out of Japan to escape the dangers of the government, 2D and her would do everything together. She would do _anything _just so he can spend time with her. However, she thought 2D would want someone about his age. She roughly shook the thought off and got dressed to give her serect lover a happy morning greeting.

2D carefully placed his prize in his side jean pocket and walked out his room onto the cold floor of the carpark with his naked feet. With caution he closed his bedroom door, trying the best he could not to wake his chainsaw snoring band leader in the winnebago nearby. Successfully exiting the carpark and into the corridor he found what he was looking for.

"ello love, fancy metting you here this early."

"Good morning 2D-kun, I was just about to get you"

"so was I, I was gonna wish you a 'appy birthday"

"Doumo arigatou 2D-kun. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"As I'll ever be"

"How are you feeling?" She placed a warm hand on his forehead which caused butterflies to enter his stomach. "Are you still coughing?"

"A little bit, but I'll be alright" Noodle nodded and moved her hand away as the butterflies in 2D's belly fled.

As always they found Russel to be the frist one in the kichten. In the mood for finishing a box of Apple jacks, they didn't want to spoil their appitite for the upcoming halloween celebration tonight. Murdoc was more fond of the afterparty that was going to be thrown after the concert. He hired female hookers to be there as he always does every year in order to spice up his night, and he didn't want anything to get in the way. Expectally 2D. It was also a party for Noodle and her seventeen years of living. It was the frist time she has been to this particular party since before she was too young, and Russel has always told her the dangers about it. However, Murdoc thought she was old enough now to do whatever she wants since she was maturing into adulthood soon. Russel was still a bit concerned and so was 2D, it was understandable for Russel to be worried about Noodle but 2D didn't want any stranger to touch his sweetheart. He will have to find a way to keep her safe and away from the party. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Happy brithday baby girl. Are ya excited about tonight?"

"Hai Russel-chun, I am very much. But I don't think 2D-kun can go."

"D, are ya sick or something? Noodle's worried about ya."

"I might be, but I can still go right? ACHOO!." He rubbed the dripping mucus from his nose onto his forearm.

" No 2D-kun you can't. It's best if you stay here"

"But..."

"No Dullard she's right you stay 'ere."

The three members turned and saw their band leader Murdoc Niccals standing in the doorway of the kicthen, halfway dressed and ready to go. "Good morning Murdoc-san, I never knew you were concerned about 2D's health"

"I'm not. I just don't want 'im to come at all"

"why is that Murdoc-san?"

"Cause he'll ruin everything at the party. Don't 'cha remember what happened last year Russ?"

"Oh yeah, I told Noodle about it"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fithteen going on sixteen aged jap scanned threw the pages of her new tokyopop book. She was alone yet again in Kong while the rest of the band was out at their yearly halloween celebration. Murdoc had told her that she could come next year on her seventeth brithday while the other two still hadn't approved of that until two more years. She hoped that when the band returned tonight they would greet her with a warm brithday surprise, but as always it would only end up with Murdoc being drunk, him beating up 2D for the hell of it, and Russel trying to break the two up. They had their cells, she could have just called them before anything had happened.

The yearly party was opened with the gorillaz singing in concert, after the concert 2D would drive Noodle home under Russel's command. 2D loved to drive Noodle home because he could have stayed with her and they would have the whole studio to themselves, how he loved to stay alone with Noodle. Sometimes he would tuck her in at night followed by a good-night kiss on the forehead and cheak. Noodle adored those kisses while 2D wanted to please her with more then just a few pecks on the face. Even if she was alittle older for good-night kisses, 2D's were very special to her. He would make sure that she fell asleep before he returned to the others, he didn't know why he left her. Oh how he wanted to stay. But everybody was waiting for him. He had no choice.

"Stu-pot! Get your scrawny little ass over 'ere!"

"Wot is it Murdoc?"

"I need extra money for these stripers over 'ere."

"But I don't 'ave much on me."

"I don't care."

"No. I can't."

"Why you little...!"

By this time Mudoc had him by the neck. Oceans of people came from all sides to either bet who will win or cheer on their faviorite. Russel noticed and dashed over threw the crowd to split up the two. Before Russ could reach over, 2D violently body slamed the already drunken bass player. His light bod wasn't heavy enough to fully knock the satanist out. Murdoc rolled over and cluched Stu's ankle and tried to twist it, 2D's screeched in pain as he sank his teeth in Murodc's leg. The crowd went wild after every blow of twist and turns, small drops of blood splattered on the floor. Finally, what seemed like forever, the large drummer snacthed Murdoc away from 2D. Murdoc tried to struggle but the large man held a death grip. Once Russel let go, Murdoc stormed out of the club. 2D looked at Russel in confusion as Russ just let out a sigh of dissipointment and signaled the crowd to return to their normal routine.

"What happened 'D?"

"I don't know. 'E just called me over and 'e started stompin' on me."

Russel thought that this was yet another one of Murdoc's drunken moments. Before Russel could speak again his cellphone rang, and on the other line was Noodle.

"Russel-chun, I just wanted to see if everything is alright with you guys."

"Unfortunatly not Noodle. 'D just got beat up by Murdoc again."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?"

"He just has a small nose bleed."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." He passed his cell to 2D.

"Hello 2D-kun. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine love, thank you."

"2D, I know this may be a strange moment to say it but, promise you won't leave me. Promise me!"

"...I promise love, I will never break a promise to you, never."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this year, I don't want that dullard to come at all!"

"But what about the interveiw and the concert Murdoc-san?"

"Two-dents has been in enough interveiws as it is, and 'e knows when the concert starts, 'e can just drive on over then drive back after." Murdoc pulled a beer can from the frige. "Besides, 'e sick anyway. Don't want 'im sneezing all over me."

"Oh, I'm sorry 2D-kun."

"Thats ok love. I'll be fine...ACHOO!...sniff, uh by myself."

"Get ready you two." Murdoc tossed his beer can on the floor and crushed it with his boot. "Interveiw is in 1 hour and it takes 45 mintues to get there."

LATER

"Hurry up girly!" Murdoc called in the geep. He sat in his usual spot with Russel waiting in the backseat.

"Wait Murdoc-san, I need to talk to 2D!"

"Well then make it snappy!"

Noodle rolled her eyes and faced 2D who was already looking down at her with a dripping nose. "2D will you be fine on your own?"

Stu was very happy at Noodle's concern, he wished so many times how much Noodle should stay with him, and they would be alone together. "It's not that serious love, but I am getting a headache." He then felt Noodle drag him by the hand into one of the dark hallways.

"2D, Promise you won't leave me. Please! Promise me!" She hugged him warm and tightly wanting to never let go. Noodle inhaled the sent that she found in his neck and exhaled deeply. "You smell good...like butterscoth."

2D blushed and returned the hug as he also inhaled a sweet sent of lavender in her hair. "You smell nice too. And yes, I promise you as I always have."

Noodle smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheak before she ran out to her other two bandmates. 2D blushed even more and thought that he would later get more then a small peck. Let alone on the cheaks. "Oh, 'is headache is killing me. I'm hungary." He retreved back to the kicthen where he can finally get breakfast.

The interview went by smoothly. Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle settled down in a room until the concert which would start in three hours. They got word that the 56 minute long interveiw would be shown on their new DVD, representing their latest album. Noodle was pacing back and forth in the tiny room as Russel sat on a large chair to watch her, while Murdoc listened to 'White light' on his black ipod. "Where's 2D-kun? He should be here by now. It has been an hour since the interveiw. Where could he be? I'm worried."

Obvisously Murdoc couldn't hear her since he had his music on full blast, so Russel tried to comfort her as he always does. "Don't worry Noodle, he'll be fine. What could happen?"

Noodle stopped pacing when she noticed something strang in the air outside. She dashed to the window and pushed her face to the clean glass. "no, no, no, NO!...2D!" She immediately zoomed out the door.

"Noodle wait whats the matter?" Russel closely chased after her and caught her before Murdoc finally figured what was going on. "Hold on there baby girl! What's wrong?"

"Let me go Russel! I need to go back to kong!"

"Why the big rush? I'll just drive ya there if ya need anything."

"No Russel you can't! I have to do this on my own!"

"For the love of sweet satan, Noodle what the hell is going on! I can hear you threw my ipod!" The satan lover emergered from the room to the others.

"It's 2D! He's sick! He could be dying and he's all alone!" She then found her way out of Russel's thick grip and out the door torwards the direction of kong.

"What's she blabbering about lards?"

"How should I know Muds?"

Murdoc looked out the same window as Noodle did before. He looked down and saw her running as hard as she could torwards kong in the far distance. He looked up a bit and found what Noodle was talking about. "'oly shit fats lets go!" Murdoc pushed pass Russel out the door to the geep. Russel caught up to him and jumped in the backseat.

"Whats going on Muds?" Russel was forced to lean back from the extreme speed Murdoc had started up with the geep. Once Russel saw black clouds, he too was shoocked. "Muds where's Noodle?" Murdoc took a sharp turn when he spotted Noodle and blocked her way.

"Murdoc, Russel, I..."

"Your not going to make it there on foot, luv."

Noodle smiled and jumped in the geep beside Russel. "Arigatou Murdoc-san."

At a point where the geep couldn't get threw the steaming landfill, Murdoc and Russel let her go on her own. Behind the kong gate their beloved studio was blazing with large fires. The rising smoke made the sky above turn black and orange as night, and the smell of burning trash was just treterious. The ashes blew on her face, she rubbed it away and coughed but she only made it worse. She didn't have to worry about that now, all she wanted to do was to get to kong and find 2D. The entrance to kong was burned down so she just swiftly stepped inside.

"2D!...2D! Where are you!" She peaked in one of the corriders, but backed away when the whole floor collasped on it. She just hoped he wasn't in there. "2D!...2D!"

"Noodle!"

Noodle heard a cry behind the nearest door. It sounded like 2D. He was alive!

"Noodle!" Their was another cry but in a different voice. She turned and saw Murdoc and Russel standing near the entrance.

"You must hurry baby girl! Go get 'D!"

"I will Russel-chun!" She ran to the burning door with a large hole where she spotted 2D srambled on the floor facedown. "Oh-no 2D!" Before Noodle could react Russel and Murdoc were right there with her. "Oh Russel-chun, Murdoc-san! We have to save 2D!"

"Alright lets get 'im." Murdoc tried to bash through the door but he only ended up burning his own shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Stu!" Russel tried to do the same but he was in the same boat as Murdoc. Beyond the door afew small embers struck 2D in the back as he shrilled in agony. "He's hurt badly."

"NOOOOOOO!" Noodle knew she had to do something or eles the one she loved the most in the whole galaxy would be gone forever. She took no chances and smashed threw the door headfirst, in no time the door fully gave way as she fell on 2D. Both covered in small flares, the flames were dancing across their skin as the flames licked their body.

"I gotta help 'em" Russel went in and draged them both out with the help of Muds, in no time they made it to the outside. Russel carefully placed them both in the geep as Murdoc violently drove to the hospital.

The seventeen year old jap raised an eyelid, revealing her dark emerald eye. What she saw was a white wall, what she felt was a soft bed, and what she heard was the normal beeping rate of a heart monitor. Beside her was another bed, and on that bed was 2D covered in wires that were attached to large machines, and small first degree burns. Luckily her injuries weren't too serious, so she had the strength to get up over to 2D. The heart monitor stopped and continued acouple times and she figured it was broken, but that of course didn't matter to her. "Stu, your going to be okay now." She buired her face in her arms on the side of the cotton bed. "Please be OK." A tear rolled down her cheak onto the sheet. She then felt a hand stroke her hair lovingly, Noodle slowly looked up to see 2D face her with his weak onyx eyes. "I'm sorry...Noodle..." He gave out a large exhaled breath as his head sank deeper in the pillow and his eyes slowly closed. Noodle held his hand tightly. "Stu...?" No response, and the heart monitor stopped.

Heavy footsteps was heard threw Noodle's ears followed by the tapping of boots. She noticed her other two best friends standing in the doorway of the recovery room wearing wrapped bandages on their shoulders. Russel went in and grabbed her hand. "Noodle, what are doing out of bed?" He then noticed the heart monitor was not opperating. "Oh-no."

Murdoc went in to check the machines, he bashed and kicked them a few times but no change. "we're too late."

"NOOOOOO!" Noodle cluched onto 2D's waist as she began to tear up. Murdoc tried to comfort her in the best way he can. "Uh, Noodle, there's nothing you can do. 'E's gone." This sort of comfort only made Noodle cry more.

"Muds!"

"What fats!"

"That wasn't very comforting!"

"Well at least I tried to do _something_!"

"Noodle you need to go back to bed now." Russel reached for her but she moved away. "NO! Russel I'm fine! I just want to be alone with 2D." She buried her face in the crock of 2D's neck and Russel released a sigh. "Come on Muds, lets leave her alone for awhile." "I'm not moving." Murdoc sneered and leaned his back against the wall. Noodle raised her head to think of something in order for Murdoc to leave. "Murdoc-san, I heard the nurse at the front desk is really pretty and..." Before She could finish her sentence Murdoc dashed out the recovery room like a speeding bullet. Russel laughed and was about to follow Murdoc. "If ya need anything baby girl, Muds and I are up front." He slowly shut the door as Noodle felt his giant footsteps run to the direction Murdoc went.

Noodle took her free hand and stroked his shinny blue hair. Tears still cascaded down her face, she swung her legs over so that she could lay beside the bed with 2D as she looked down away from his face. "2D...I never got the chance to tell you how I feel about you and now look what happened." She snuggled in closer to him. "You promised me 2D...You promised that you would never leave me. So why did you? I thought you loved me as I love you. I was always there for you as you were for me." She let her tears of sorrow flow downward wetting the bed. She hadn't noticed a weak eye was watching her from above. "Your more than just my best friend 2D. I care about you very much, and I will_ always _love you." Noodle let her tears flow like a waterfall as she shoved her face in her hands.

"I will always love you too."

Noodle's eyes shot wide open as her tears stopped. Her head raised to see 2D lovingly staring at her. "2D! Oh 2D, Your okay!" She pulled him into a tight squezey hug. "Oi! Not too 'ard now love. Gotta' watch me burns." "Oh I'm sorry 2D. Its just that...my tears of love have brought you back to life."

"Actually love, I was just tired."

"2D! You idiot! Don't You ever scare me like that again!"

2D smiled. He knew she didn't say it in a mean way, but that she really cared. "Speaking of which love, those were some very sweet things you said to me back there."

Noodle blushed. "Oh, you heard all that?"

He nodded. "yeah. But you know I have always wanted to hear that from you. I feel the same way you know." He blushed also exposing his secret.

"You have?"

"Yes."

This was the happiest moment for the both of them. Laying in silence together as their foreheads touched. 2D gazed into her green asain eyes, lost in her arms. His head leaned in a little closer tilting a bit to the side. Noodle gazed into his bursed onyx eyes, lost in his touch. She leaned her head in closer and tilted her head to the side when she noticed 2D doing the same. Her lips parted a bit when 2D aimed his eyes at them. Taking the chance, he lightly brushed his lips against hers. He wanted to do more than that to her, but he also didn't want to scare or rush her too much. He looked in her eyes and saw that she wasn't scared, she actually didn't mind the feeling. Noodle smiled and returned the kiss but with more pleasure. Within miliseconds their lips completely combined as their tougues found each others entrance. They broke the kiss for a few seconds for a breath of air as 2D brought her over on top of him. The wires attached to 2D were pulled off by Noodle since they were annoying her and none of the broken machines helped, the only wire still attached was the heart monitor which started working again. It read that 2D's heart was beating at a fast rate. As 2D felt the hem of her skirt their was a knock at the door. Both lovers broke the passion right away. The heart monitor stopped again.

"Noodle girl. Are you alright in there?" Russel called from behind the door.

"Yeah. I 'ear moaning."

Murdoc and Russel saw the door open a crack to show Noodle standing. "Oh, Konichiwa you guys. Murdoc-san what happened to your cheak?" She noticed a gigantic slap mark on his left cheak. "'Ey, it wasn't my fault that the nurse didn't want to be touched."

"Well hows 'D doing?"

"Why do you bother to ask that lards? Two-dents is dead!"

"Actually Murdoc-san..." She pushed the door fully open with her foot revealing a healthy 2D sitting strait up in bed. He waved at his two friends. "'Ey guys!"

"STU...!" The big black man rushed over to the skinny singer for a tight hug. "Oi! Russ not too 'ard now. I got burns you know." Noodle joined in the warm embrace for a group hug, but someone was missing in the gang. "Come on Murdoc-san! Group hug!"

"No. I'm good."

"Come here Muds!" Russel pulled Murdoc in the hug as Murdoc tried to struggle free. Noodle hugged him. "Group hug Murdoc-san!"

"No! Let me go!"

They all broke the hug when Russel spotted the heart monitor. "'D if your still alive, then why isn't the machine working?" Murdoc went over to the monitor and kicked it once more. A small chip fell out from where he bashed it as it began working again. "Damn thing must be broken."

"Well, at least 2D-kun is alright." She gave him another warm embrace as 2D blushed.

Murdoc noticed this. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No Murdoc-san, of course not." She looked up at 2D and giggled, trying to hide both her and 2D's secrets.

The Gorillaz drove back to whatever was left of kong. On the way the whole band was happy that 2D survived the incident and his burns were healing quite well along with his small fever, even Murdoc was quite pleased even if he didn't want to show it. It has been raining for quite a while since they checked 2D out of the hospital which was an hour ago. The gate was still up but most of the garbage landfill was burned down. Murdoc was very dissapointed at that. What remained of kong was half of the building standing while the other half was covered in small flames that were being slowly washed away in the drizzle. "Well, it's not all 'at bad."

"Not all that bad dullard?" Murdoc faced 2D beside him in the passenger seat. "Our studio is halfly burned down what were you thinking?"

"Well I'm just saying..."

"'D, ya were the last one in kong. How did the fire start anyway? Do ya know?" Russel asked him.

"Yeah two-dents." Murdoc also wanted to know how the flames started. "How did kong burn down anyway. I mean you were there at the time, _right_?"

"I...I don't know really. All I remember was that I went in the kicthen to cook me breakfast, then I started coughing and seeing those mairages again. I think I collasped on the kicthen floor, and when I woke up I was in hell...or at least I thought I was. So, I went to find some water when I 'it me 'ead on something. The next thing I knew I woke up with Noodle in me arms."

"You went to get some water?" Murdoc said in an annoyed tone. "You were in a KICHTEN" He slummed in his seat. "I'm never leaving you home again, let alone cook for that matter. What do have to say for yourself dullard!"

"Um...I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry 2D-kun, we have enough money to fix all this back to normal in no time."

"It's a good thing I also brought my winnebago when we headed off to the interveiw." Murdoc looked at 2D who just gave him a weak smile. "All that extra money...gone. Because OF YOU!"

"Murdoc-san, don't be so hard on him"

"And you!" Murdoc faced to Noodle. "Stop protecting him all the time!" He paused. Looking back to what 2D told him a few mintues ago. "Stu-pot, you said that you woke up and Noodle was in your arms?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmmmmmm. I wonder why."

"Whats the big deal Muds?" Russel questioned Murdoc from behind.

"Oh nothing." Murdoc said as he sat back up in his seat. "I was just wondering why two-dents has a shinny kiss mark on his neck."

Noodle gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands. She knew that she should have never put on lip gloss this morning, even if the color didn't show on as much on her lips. 2D slowly placed a hand on his neck, and felt something dry other than his skin. Both band members didn't know that they were thinking the same thing. "_Oh damnit!_ _What will Russel say?What will Murdoc say? What will the world say?...Ah, fuck the world! I just want to be with him/her for all enterniy."_

"D?...Noods?" Russel began to speak again. "Something did happen didn't it?"

"It was not big or anything Russel-chun, honest it was not! 2D-kun and I just..."

"Just what? What you do?" Murdoc asked. "I mean, its not like you two made out or anything."

The singer and guitarist made soft nervous giggles that signaled something to the other two members staring at them.

"Oh." Murdoc slumped back in his seat.

"But Murdoc-san, Russel-chun, it's just that...2D and I really love each other and..."

"Noodle." Russel interupted. "You know I try to do everything to protect ya, but your almost old enough to do everything on your own now. Your a big girl and I guess I'm OK with this."

"Russel-chun. Your only saying that because I'm in love with 2D who you already know, instead of some crazed fan you know nothing about."

"Pretty much."

"And if the dullard treats you like a peice of shit." Murdoc cracked his knuckles. "...well, you know."

"NO! I would never do things like that to Noodle!" 2D paniced

Noodle wraped her arms around 2D's neck from behind. "It's OK 2D-kun, we all trust you."

"Not me." Murdoc said as he looked at the damaged studio miles infront of him.

"I said I was sorry." 2D mentioned to Murdoc. "At least you could forgive me."

"Look, forgivness means mercy, and mercy means a second chance, second chances are nice and I DON'T DO NICE. Besides, two-dents doesn't deserve a second chance. Not after what he's done."

"Oh please Murdoc-san, it would make me feel better too."

"Oh I'll forgive him alright, by doing this!"

Right at the moment, Murdoc leaned over and grabbed 2D's neck. 2D cluched his hands on Murdoc's arms trying to break free of the anger grasp from Murdoc, but with much effort Russel pulled Muds away as Noodle held 2D lovingly from behind. While the short fight, no one noticed a tiny white box had fallen out of 2D's pocket onto the floor of the geep. Everyone stared at it for a while before Murdoc picked it up.

"Well, well, what do we 'ave here?"

"No Murdoc please. Give it back!" 2D begged.

"What is it two-dents? It can't be anything too personal is it?"

"No, It just that I'm not ready yet."

"Ready? For what?" 2D tried to swipe the box, but Murdoc snacthed it away as he slowly opened the prize that 2D had taken from his dreser that morning. Inside the little white box was an emerald coated golden band diamond ring. The emeralds that glistened around the gold band shinned along with the diamond ring that shimmered from the small amount of sunlight that made its way threw the gloomy clouds as the drizzle finally silenced.

"A ring?" Murdoc said confused.

"It's beautiful!" Noodle stared at it with amazment.

2D grabbed the box, closed it and sighed. "well, I guess it's time ."

"Time for what 'D?" Russel asked.

2D climbed out of the geep, then helped Noodle out until they were both standing on the ground. 2D took Noodle's hands as he took a deep breath before saying his first word of bravery. "Noodle, I have known you for seven years and we both know now that we have been secretly loving one another. I'll stop all the drugs and alcohol I'm taking, and I think it's not nessisary for us to date now because we already know each other if you know what I mean. But I will take you out to dinner tonight if ya want. Anyway...uh..." He scracthed the back of his neck. "Hold on." He then took out a slice of paper out of his other jean pocket and read aloud. "Noodle...uh...your the most beautiful girl in the world to me, and I don't want to lose you because I love you and..." He then folded the paper and placed it back in his pocket. "Noodle, I don't know how to say this but..." 2D got down on one knee and held the open white box with the ring held inside. He gulped. "Noodle...will you...marry me?... Please?"

Russel and Murdoc watched with dropped jaws. They couldn't believe that 2D was perposing to Noodle, and at the age of SEVENTEEN! But he wanted to be with her forever, so once she turned into an adult they would be married right away. Noodle stared at 2D then at the ring, then back at 2D and back at the ring again. She took the box from 2D. "Hai! Oh 2D, of course I will!" Both lovers embraced each other in a warm hug. The bassist and drummer stepped out of the geep with their hands clapping. Russel went up to 2D who had an arm wrapped around Noodle's waist. "Great job 'D, I'm glad that Noodle's engaged to someone she really loves, and that you love her back. Congratulations." 2D smiled and shook Russel's hand. "Thanks Russ." 2D then saw Murdoc walk over to him. Fear began to rise withn him as Murdoc took each step closer. He stood perfectley still when Murdoc placed a hand on his shoulder and looked in the eyes he had damaged years ago. "Stuart..." He began. "...take good care of Noodle. I'm just glad that she didn't end up with some slut." 2D smiled and hugged Murdoc for the first time in many years. Murdoc felt like pushing 2D away and stepping on him, but now he knew 2D was going to be the husband of his guitarist. He managed to calm down his anger and slowly return the hug. Noodle giggled.

"What!" Murdoc shouted at Noodle, as he quickly pulled away from 2D. "Two men can't hug?"

"Apparentley not." Russel said laughing.

"Oi! I almost forgot!" 2D faced Noodle. "Noodle, may I see the ring please?"

"Yes 2D-kun." She gave the little white box to 2D. He carefully took the ring out and placed in on her left handed ring finger. "Oh 2D, you've made me so happy. I have always dreamed about this day. Those were also some very sweet thoughts you read." 2D grinned and scracthed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I had to write in all on paper so I could remember them."

"So, when are you two planning to get married?" Murdoc asked.

"On Noodle's next brithday." 2D said proudly. "...if 'at's alright with you love."

"Sure 2D, I'd love to get married on my 18th brithday. We'll start our lives together once I turn into an adult."

"Well everyone back in the geep." Murdoc said jumping back in as he glanced at the studio once again. "We need to get our home fixed."

"Where are we going Muds?" Russel asked.

"The halloween party. Albarn and Hewlett will be there, and 2D going to talk to them."

"Why me?"

"'Cause your the one who burned down kong."

"Oh."

The band jumped in the geep and drove off back to town. Murdoc drove with Russel sitting in the gunshot, while 2D and Noodle sat together in the back. 2D and Noodle would be married in a year, and kong should be repaired before then. Tonight was going to be the best night for all the Gorillaz instead of just three. They may have been late for the concert but they got off the hook just in time. On the way, Noodle whispered something softly in 2D's ear.

"2D..."

"Yes my love?"

"Promise me one little favor...please?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't leave me...please, stay with me forever."

2D responed by pulling her closer and kissing her softly on the lips. "As you wish." They continued kissing as Russel and Murdoc glanced to the backveiw mirrior in sight of 2D and Noodle's make out session. Both smiled at the now happy couple that would last for as long as they both shall live.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued?


End file.
